Proximity sensors can detect the approach (including contact) of a human body (e.g., a finger) and coordinates of the finger in a planar direction. Load sensors can detect pressing of the finger and coordinates of the finger in the planar direction. The approach, pressing, and coordinates of the finger can be detected by combining the proximity sensor with the load sensor.
In view of this, Patent Document 1 discloses a detection sensor capable of switching between a proximity sensor and a load sensor. Patent Document 2 discloses a hybrid sensor in which a proximity sensor and a load sensor are stacked in the front-back direction.